Por un libro
by athenea10
Summary: ¿Quién iba a pensar que una clase sobre libros muggles traería estas consecuencias?


¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien Bueno y ahora lo primero

Estos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, a la Warner y a cualquiera que haya pagado parte de los derechos claro jejejejejeje

¡Otra cosa! Cyrano de Bergerac (a saber si se escribe así… es que ahora no me apetece mucho comprobarlo jejejejejeje) tampoco lo he escrito yo… no sé si se nota por lo que aparece entre paréntesis… pero bueno, sólo recuerdo una escena que es cuando están debajo de un balcón… ¿o lo he soñado? Bueno… de todas formas se me ocurrió escribir este capitulillo. Lo sé, lo sé… ni siquiera parecerá interesante pero… ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Así es cómo yo me relajo después de una semana entera de estrés (y lo que me falta) Voy a dejar de ponerme pesada y os pongo la historia ¿vale?

Una silueta asomaba entre los árboles del castillo justo debajo de uno de los balcones del imponente castillo. Esa silueta pertenecía a un muchacho moreno con unos excepcionales ojos verdes. Retorcía con ansías un trozo de pergamino. Lo plegaba, desplegaba, releía una y otra vez las líneas llenas de palabras que estaban escritas con esmero y lo volvía a plegar. Miraba rápidamente de un lugar a otro vigilando que nadie lo estuviese observando. Claro que esto era innecesario. Eran las dos de la mañana y ni siquiera el conserje del colegio estaba despierto. Y menos su gata. Estaba a salvo. Mejor dicho, estaban a salvo.

¿Quieres empezar de una vez? – susurraba una chica escondida en frente de él.

Es que… no sé qué decir… - se excusaba el moreno que tenía en frente.

¿Qué no sabes qué decir? – preguntó exasperada - ¿me lo estás diciendo en serio?

Emmmm – el chico negaba una y otra vez mientras volvía a posar su mirada en el ya desgastado trozo de pergamino.

¿Y qué se supone que es eso que tienes entre las manos? ¿Un tentáculo del calamar gigante?

No… yo… no sé cómo decirlo… yo…

¡Deja de tartamudear! ¡Has estado aburriéndome con este tema desde hace casi un mes!

¡Es difícil! No sé cómo empezar… - se excusaba al ver la cara de pocos amigos de la chica de en frente.

¿Qué tal recogiendo piedras del suelo? – respondió con toda la ironía de la que era capaz en esos momentos.

Por aquí no hay piedras…

¿Necesitas que te arregle las gafas? – la chica señaló al ancho camino hecho de piedras que estaba debajo de los pies del moreno - ¿Sobre qué estás de pie?

Tienes razón, tienes razón – murmuraba mientras se agachaba a recoger algunas – Creo que son muy grandes…

¿Muy grandes? – ella abrió los ojos - ¿Necesitas piedras de tamaño Standard? Espera que yo te las busco… - su cabeza desapareció entre los arbustos en lo que estaba escondida – Aquí tienes unas cuantas – se las tiró a los pies - ¿te parecen adecuadas o busco más?

Sí, sí… - se agachó a recogerlas – ahora se han mezclado con las otras – refunfuñó mientras buscaba con la mirada las piedras que le había echado ella.

¡Por Merlín! No hay quién pueda contigo… - ella abandonó su escondite para dejarle un puñado de piedras en su mano derecha – Aquí tienes suficientes. Si no lo son allí tienes una roca… puedes tirarla – se alejó de él no sin antes sacarle infantilmente la lengua.

¿Qué cómo habían llegado a esta situación? Es muy fácil. Fue todo a raíz de una lectura en la clase de estudios muggles. Una lectura muy especial.

Muy bien chicos, hoy vamos a hablar de un libro – les informó la profesora cuando entró en el aula cerrando la puerta.

¡Genial! – farfulló Harry mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos – Vamos a hablar de un libro…

Si no te gusta esta clase no sé por qué te has apuntado… - le recriminó Hermione quien le dirigía una mirada fulminante.

Pues porque aquí no cuentan todos los días lo del fin de Voldemort – respondió con sarcasmo – Estoy harto de oír la misma historia una y otra vez.

Pues no haber acabado con él – se encogió de hombros zanjando la conversación. El moreno por su parte sólo entrecerró los ojos y dio un bufido.

Lamento aburrirle señor Potter. Si no quiere estar en esta clase únicamente tiene que decírmelo y ocuparemos esta hora con algo más interesante… - la profesora había interrumpido su charla al oír el bufido de su alumno.

Lo siento profesora – bajó la mirada mientras todos sus compañeros se reían. Cuando decidió hacerse auror nunca pensó en tener que asistir a fastidiosas clases teóricas. Simplemente deberían aprender defensa contra las artes oscuras. Sí, las clases eran geniales. Y lo mejor era que el profesor era nada más y nada menos que Remus Lupin, su tutor. Está bien… ya no lo necesitaba... Era mayor de edad pero… le encantaba la idea. Ahora tenía a alguien a quién poder llamar cuando necesitaba ayuda digamos… paternal. Lo que más le sorprendía de todo es que la carrera que había elegido podía hacerla en Howgarts. ¡Era increíble! Pero, después de todos los acontecimientos, decidieron que era más seguro que continuase sus estudios allí. Después de todo estaba amenazado por cualquier mortifago que aún estuviese libre. Eran pocos sí, pero estaban… mosqueados, por decirlo de una forma leve. A fin de cuentas él había acabado con su ídolo. Él también estaría muy… mosqueado.

¿Puedo continuar? – volvió a preguntar la profesora con enfado en su voz. Otra vez se había quedado con la vista fija en un lugar y con cara de soñador. Cómo odiaba ver esa actitud en sus alumnos.

¿Eh? – Harry había recibido un "sutil" golpe en las costillas de parte de Hermione; lo bastante como para romperle una costilla. – Lo siento de nuevo…

Muy bien, sigamos con el libro. Su nombre es "Cyrano de Bergerac"… - lo demás no lo escuchó. Simplemente se quedó observando a alguien. A una chica morena que le sonreía. Frunció el entrecejo, miró a ambos lados, también hacia atrás y finalmente le preguntó con la mirada si le estaba observando a él. Lentamente ella afirmó con la cabeza. Tan lentamente que el corazón de Harry descendió sus latidos a dos por minuto. Ella, al ver su desconcierto, le guiñó un ojo. La respiración de Harry se cortó. – Muy bien… ¿alguien puede resumir brevemente lo que he contado de este libro? – buscó con la mirada alguna mano alzada. Sólo encontró la de Hermione para no variar. Iba a darle la palabra cuando vio algo más interesante - ¿Señor Potter? – el aludido casi saltó de la silla - ¿podría contarnos algo sobre el libro?

¿Algo sobre el libro? – repitió recuperando la compostura – Pues… que… se titula "Cyrano de Bergerac"…

Estoy entusiasmada. Por lo menos ha oído la primera parte de mi disertación. Veamos si ha conseguido seguir el resto…

Esto… - ¿por qué le hacía esto a él? ¡si no había hecho nada! Bueno, vale, no le había hecho caso desde que entró. ¡Pero eso no era excusa! Por lo menos no roncaba como Ron que estaba a su lado.

¿Se le ha olvidado lo que iba a decir? – preguntó lentamente entre dientes. Era oficial; esa tarde iba a estar castigado. – Ya sabe que tiene que quedarse cuando acabe la clase ¿verdad?

Sí, profesora – volvió a bajar la mirada avergonzado. A su izquierda Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco intentando reprimirse las ganas de darle una colleja y a su derecha Ron seguía roncando sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba.

¿En qué estabas pensando? – preguntó Hermione justo cuando salía de la clase después de una "amena" charla con su profesora.

Es que no me gusta esta asignatura… - se defendió. Iba a seguir su explicación cuando la chica morena que le estaba mirando en clase se acercó a él.

Hasta mañana Potter… - su voz era acaramelada – lástima que no hayas oído lo que ha explicado la profesora de ese libro. Es mi preferido – le guiñó el ojo. Este acto hizo que las mejillas del chico enrojecieran y que su cerebro le pidiese a gritos aprender más sobre ese dichoso libro. – Espero que tu castigo no sea muy fuerte.

A partir de ese momento los días pasaban lentamente para Harry. Iba de un lado a otro para poder encontrarse con ella por "casualidad" en algún pasillo, en la biblioteca, en el comedor… ¡incluso quiso tomar poción multijugos para poder acompañarla al baño! Se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión enfermiza. Comenzaba a rayar la locura y… la preocupación. Sus amigos ya no sabían qué hacer con él. Cada vez que se cruzaba esa chica en su camino casi tenían que cerrar literalmente su boca para que no babease.

- ¡Se acabó Harry! – gritó harta Hermione una noche en la sala común mientras él describía una y otra vez la forma que tenía esa chica misteriosa de bajar las escaleras - ¡Estás obsesionado! Esto me recuerda a la atracción que sentiste por Chang… ¡estás haciendo que me duela la cabeza!

- ¡Lo siento! No puedo evitarlo – era una excusa muy pobre, lo sabía pero… ¿qué más podría hacer?

-Hay que conseguir que hables con ella – dijo resueltamente Ron mientras dejaba a un lado todos los pergaminos y libros.

-¿Qué? Estáis locos… no pienso hablar con ella ni en un millón de años…

-¡Vamos Harry! Tienes diecinueve años… ¡deja de portarte como un adolescente enamoradizo! – le reprendió Hermione – Si tanto te gusta debes hablar con ella.

-Sí, claro… ¡cómo no! Ahora mismo voy a su habitación, abro la puerta de repente y le digo que me gusta… - replicó con sarcasmo.

-Pero ¿ella te gusta no? – preguntó simplemente Ron. ¿Le gustaba? Ella era preciosa de eso no había duda. Era misteriosa y eso le encantaba. Su voz era acaramelada y hasta sensual; le volvía loco. Era una gran estudiante y eso le daba respeto. Su cabello era ondulado y le encantaría poder recorrerlo con sus dedos enterrados en ellos. Sí, le gustaba. Mucho. Demasiado. Tal vez… ¿tal vez la quería? ¿Cómo era posible si apenas la conocía?

-Sí – ahí empezó el principio del fin. Debió decir que no. Que no le gustaba en absoluto. Tal vez así hubiese evitado el mes siguiente.

-Muy bien, aquí está el libro – Hermione dejó un libro no muy grueso encima de la mesa asustando a los dos chicos. – Tendrás que averiguar por lo menos de que va el libro ¿no?

- ¿Para qué? – no entendía porque necesitaba leerlo.

-Pues hombre… sería muy romántico que te declarases utilizando el argumento de su libro favorito ¿no? – respondió Ron mientras abría el libro por la primera hoja.

-¡Vaya! No esperaba que tú fueses el que respondiese precisamente eso Ronald… - se sorprendió Hermione mientras miraba al pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué no te lo esperabas eh? – repuso totalmente indignado por el comentario de su amiga. Mientras sus amigos se lanzaban miradas y palabras envenenadas Harry seguía en su mundo. Debía conocer el libro para declararse. ¿Declararse? Pero… si no conocía ni su nombre. Nunca se lo preguntó. Pensó que no le haría falta. A decir verdad a penas le importaba. ¿Eso era normal? Es decir… si él estaba seguro de que le gustaba mucho, debería estar ansioso por conocer su nombre ¿verdad?

-¡Se acabó! – el grito de Hermione le hizo volver a la realidad. – Será mejor que cojamos una parte de uno de los diálogos y que lo representes para ella ¿vale? – Sin esperar respuesta leyó rápidamente unas hojas hasta que al fin encontró una parte muy válida para la declaración de Harry. – Aquí tienes. ¿Sabes? Será mejor que lo hagas cómo lo hizo él… debajo de su balcón – sonrió.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que estar debajo de su ventana y lanzarle piedras hasta que salga? - ¿estaba de broma verdad? No, definitivamente no lo estaba. Había cruzado sus brazos sobre su pecho y le miraba profundamente. De repente, como un rayo una idea reveladora atravesó el cerebro de Harry. Sacudió la cabeza por la sorpresa.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo si quieres que ella te haga caso… - repuso en un tono que no admitía ninguna respuesta – Aquí tienes, apréndetelo y cuando estés listo buscaremos una buena oportunidad.

-Pero… en ese libro dice que se queda con Cyrano… ¿no tendría que esconderme yo y decirle por ejemplo a Ron lo que tiene que decir? – preguntó cansado por la situación. Había decidido que no iba a hacerlo; ahora no.

-¡¿Qué! ¿Te has vuelto loco? No pienso hacerlo… - el pelirrojo le miraba con los ojos desorbitados – Además Luna me mata si se entera… - murmuró.

-Bueno… ella es lo bastante inteligente para darse cuenta de que no es la escenificación fiel del libro… ¡seguro que lo entiende! Yo me quedaré contigo ¿vale? Por si se te olvida algo…

-¿Tú serás mi Cyrano? – preguntó extrañado Harry. Esta conversación estaba tomando un rumbo muy extraño.

-¿Estás de broma? No sé que hacer contigo… ¡venga! Será mejor que te lo aprendas para mañana… - le tendió el pergamino y durante los siete días siguientes le estuvo ayudando a aprendérselo de memoria.

Y ahora se encontraba debajo del balcón del dormitorio de ella con piedras Standard en su mano derecha y deseando que se le tragase la tierra. ¡Ah! Sin olvidar a Hermione que le miraba como si quisiese levantarse y atizarle con la enorme roca que había señalado anteriormente.

- ¿No querrás que tire las piedras por ti verdad? – la pregunta de Hermione le sacó de sus recuerdos.

-Ya te dije ayer que no quería hacerlo… no sé cómo me has convencido… - Harry le pegaba pataditas a las piedras del camino.

-¡Vamos Harry! Necesitas hacer esto… ella te gusta ¿no? Pues díselo – aquellas palabras hicieron estragos tanto en el corazón como en el cerebro de Harry ¿Decírselo? Sí, era una buena opción. En realidad, era la única. – Sólo tienes que hacer que ella se asome y tú le lees lo que tienes escrito ¿vale?

-Prefiero decirle lo que siento… - bajó otra vez la cabeza avergonzado. Era una costumbre que empezaba a odiar.

-Eso está mejor… recuerda que tienes que decírselo mirándola a los ojos ¿vale? A nadie le gusta una confesión de amor de un chico que está observando sus zapatos… - se hubiese reído si otro chico estuviese en esa situación. No Harry. Nunca se reiría de él. Debía ayudarle, costase lo que costase. ¿Qué se le rompiese el corazón? No importaba mientras él fuese feliz.

-Tienes razón, he de ser valiente – levantó firmemente la cabeza y miró a Hermione que le estaba sonriendo. Era ella. Simplemente Hermione. Aquella chica que tanto le gustaba era sólo un reflejo de ELLA. Se dio cuenta aquel día que Ron le preguntó si esa chica le gustaba. Repasó mentalmente todos los aspectos de esa chica que le volvían loco. Todos coincidían con Hermione. Ella era preciosa. Era misteriosa de eso no había duda. Siempre había encontrado misterioso que siempre supiese lo que estaba pensando. Misterioso rayando con lo raro claro. Pero misteriosa al fin y al cabo. Su voz siempre era dulce cuando hablaba con él; hasta cuando lo regañaba había un eco de esa dulzura. Era una gran estudiante, gracias a ella había conseguido muchas veces librarse de maldiciones. Y por eso la respetaba. Y bueno, lo del pelo era evidente ¿no? Le gustaba todo de ella. Además era la persona que mejor le conocía en todo el mundo. Pero ¿cómo iba a reaccionar? Bueno, eso no era importante ahora. Ahora lo importante era decirle lo que sentía por ella. Que le gustaba… ¡no! Que la amaba. – Te amo – susurró sin dejar de mirarla. Hermione se quedó estática. Sus neuronas trabajaban a mil por hora. ¿Se lo estaría diciendo a ella? ¿O simplemente estaba ensayando? La segunda opción, aunque más dolorosa, era la más probable.

-Muy bien, seguro que si le dices eso salta del balcón a tus brazos – respondió con un hilo de voz. Nunca pensó que Harry llegase a amarla.

-Te amo – volvió a repetir mirándola exclusivamente a ella. Esperaba darle a entender que no estaba interesado en esa chica. Que nunca lo estuvo. Era ella. Ella era la única persona en la que podría estar interesado. Siempre y para siempre.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo a mi? – tartamudeó. La pregunta parecía estúpida en esa situación. Ella escondida entre unos arbustos mirando cómo él la observaba aún con las piedras que le había dado en la mano derecha. Pero necesitaba saber la respuesta. Si él decía que estaba ensayando siempre podría contestar que ella ensayaba la respuesta de ella.

Harry no respondió, simplemente se acercó lentamente a la chica que tanto apoyo le había brindado. Aquella que siempre estuvo a su lado. La que nunca dudó de él, ni siquiera un pequeño segundo. La persona en la que confiaba ciegamente. Por la que podría hacer cualquier cosa por verla sonreír. Tanto tiempo y él pasándolo con cualquier chica que no fuese ella. ¡Qué perdida de tiempo! Se paró enfrente de ella y recorrió su cuerpo con su mirada. Se dio cuenta de que temblaba y que se mordía suavemente su labio inferior ¡Cuánto daría por ser uno de sus preciosos dientes para poder sentir el tacto de sus labios chocando con él! Tomó una decisión; no había vuelta atrás. Inclinó su cabeza y se acercó a escasos milímetros de su cara.

Te amo – volvió a repetir en un susurro y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Al principio se asustó ya que no percibía ninguna respuesta por parte de ella pero, en menos de un segundo, sintió cómo ella le rodeaba con sus brazos acariciando lentamente su nuca con movimientos circulares. Cómo sus labios se ensanchaban formando una gran sonrisa por unos segundos, para después responderle con la misma pasión y devoción que él emanaba en esos momentos.

¿Significa eso que no quieres que sea tu Cyrano en esta ocasión? – sonrió Hermione mientras Harry sacudía lentamente su cabeza y una deslumbrante sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. – Yo también te amo – le susurró un segundo antes de volver a unir sus labios con los de él.

Bueno… esto es todo jejejejejeje ¡espero que os haya gustado! ¡agur!


End file.
